Moving Severus
by Dramatic Clovers
Summary: Severus doesn't like to change. He likes to stay the way he is, out of trouble, and ignoring how crappy his life is. But that's a hard thing to do with Regulus Black bothering him all the time. SSRB Slash! Co Written by Lady Devonna
1. Prologue Summer Time

Moving Severus

Severus doesn't like to change. He likes to stay the way he is, out of trouble, and ignoring how crappy his life is. So why is it so hard? SSRB Slash! Co Written by Lady Devonna

Alright people, a new story, but I'm still doing Greatest of the Hogwarts Four, don't worry. We lack any proper Severus/Reggie slash, don't we? This is dedicated to Lady Devonna! Love ya, lady! Not exactly what I've been promising to work on, but it's something! Anyone remember Snape's parents names? Tobias and Eileen or something?

**Newton's First law of motion: **

Every object persists in a state of rest or uniform motion in a straight line unless compelled to change that state by forces pressed upon it

_Prologue_**Summer Time**

Severus Snape had almost been excited about going to the small shack by the lake that summer. Almost. He had thought it would be secluded, and he could spend his time alone, sulking in the shade and ignoring his parents yelling. Instead he was confronted with the horrible truth.

There were two sides of the river. One was mostly forest, and their shack. And the other was rows and rows of summer homes for rich people. The shack was his uncles, who was slightly liked by Severus's great grandfather was given a small piece of his land, where the long dead grounds keeper shack was. Their uncle was not using it much, and asked Severus's father to use it this summer so it at least got to see a little life.

Severus didn't really see the point, though. This shack saw plenty of life. Of the spiders and raccoon sort.

In any case, his father had agreed, and here Severus was, looking at a rickety bridge that led over the river. The 'good' side had flowers by the bridge. Severus's side had weeds.

And, as if his summer wasn't sucking enough, Black had to get in the mix too. It seemed his family owned the summer home right across from their shack, Severus decided, when Sirius crossed the bridge yelling at him and punched him right in the nose.

That brat was there. The one younger then him. He was pulling on his older brother and demanding he stop ("What would the neighbors think!?"), but Black didn't listen, and continued to pummel him until he was satisfied. He dragged his baby brother back across the bridge and Snape lay there hiding his face and refusing to cry.

Why did God hate him so much?


	2. Chapter 1 Summer Pain

_.Blood.Drop.Lolita. – Hi honey! I had a feeling you were going to like this story! And thank you. It's short, but I figured since it's a prologue, I could get away with it. XP Ha! I was right! **–**dose a dance- Not that Blitz (Lady Devonna) didn't tell me their names like a million times…_

**Newton's First law of motion: **

Every object persists in a state of rest or uniform motion in a straight line unless compelled to change that state by forces pressed upon it

_Chapter one_**Summer Pain**

Severus watched from his grimy window as Regulus Black crossed the bridge and headed straight for his shack. What was that brat thinking? He was smaller then his brother, with a tiny waist, slight hips, and from what Severus had seen in the showers, a soft girlie belly. His hair was long, as was the usual tradition of Black males. (Sirius kept his short out of defiance.) He had lovely bright eyes and a perfect face with high cheekbones, pink, pouting lips, and the right amount of chin and forehead. The only thing possibly not perfect about him was his short height. He looked to only be 5'2 or so, which only managed to make him look cuter.

Severus hated him.

So what was he doing over at his house one day after he got the crap beat out of him by his older brother?

Reggie knocked, and Severus stayed where he was. His parents were away from the shack, getting food in town, so he didn't have to worry about one of them answering.

Reggie circled the small house, peering in the windows and knocking gently before moving on. Severus hid in the shadows when he passed his bedroom, and watched Reggie knock on the window. When he got no response he let his forehead fall against the glass in frustration.

Severus could see Reggie was talking to himself. He looked closer, trying to read his pink little lips. "…just wanted to help…" Severus shook his head. The kid couldn't help him. No one could.

Reggie gave up and walked back across the bridge with sunken shoulders.

Oooo0000oooO

Severus came out that night, figuring it would be safe. His parents were sleeping soundly, so he crept out across the porch and down the cracked steps, intent on spending some alone time in the forest collecting potion ingredients.

"Severus!" Oh shit, his mother had caught him. He turned around to face the wrath of Eileen, only to find himself looking at Regulus instead. How had he confused this kid with his mother?

"What do you want, brat?" Severus asked tiredly. He didn't know what Reggie was playing at, but it was starting to annoy him.

"Well where are you going? I'm really bored." He smiled and Severus scowled.

"Why don't you hang out with your family?" He asked, wondering why Reggie thought he would be a good source of entertainment.

"Because mummy and daddy left to go back to the house for important business, and Sirius has his stupid friends over right now." Reggie said and Severus' eyes widened. They were ALL, here? Black _and _Potter? Now he really wanted to escape into the forest.

He looked at Reggie's hopeful, perfect little face and sighed.

"Fine, come on." He said and turned, hurrying into the trees with Reggie following happily.

Oooo0000oooO

"Is this mint?" Reggie asked, holding up a plant.

"No, that's a maple leaf." Severus said.

"Okay, is this mint?" Reggie held up another maple leaf and Severus glared at him. "Okay, sorry! I'm just trying to help!" He looked around and saw a small plant creeping across the ground. "Oh look, this could be mint!" He reached for it and Severus grabbed him around the middle pulling him back.

"You idiot, that's poison oak. You're going to get us killed!" He roared.

"Poison oak can't kill you!" Reggie said, turning around to glare at Severus.

"No, but your stupidity sure can!" Severus roared, but instantly regretted it. Not because he didn't find the statement true. Oh no, it was. And not even because he was worried about Sirius beating his ass. He'd do it anyways. No, he regretted it because Reggie's face crumpled in total despair, like Severus had told him Christmas was canceled this year.

Severus looked around helplessly as to what to do as Reggie turned away from him, his head down. Severus sighed and reached out, touching his back awkwardly.

"Come on, I didn't mean…Well you're not that dumb…I think you're alright…" Reggie instantly perked up and turned, smiling at Severus.

"Let's build a fire!" He said happily and bounced off to find wood while Severus stared after him, really wishing Sirius would show up and use the killing curse on him now.


	3. Chapter 2 Summer Hate

_.Blood.Drop.Lolita. – Ahh, stalker! Run! XP Yeah well, mint is useful for sweet breath!_

_The Lady Morana – you never cease to amaze me! And you aren't stupid, by the way, I do the same things, and I'm not stupid! Plus, I could tell it was you, you always sign 'Morana'. Anyways, I'm bad at outdoors things too, and yes, it is cute, isn't it? I love Rape! (think about it. If Harry/Snape is Snarry then Reggie/Snape is…)_

**Newton's First law of motion: **

Every object persists in a state of rest or uniform motion in a straight line unless compelled to change that state by forces pressed upon it

_Chapter Two_ **Summer Hate**

Severus was annoyed, to say the least. The idiot, underage boy had brought out is wand, pointed it at a pathetic pile of sticks, and made a huge fire. Severus had expected the ministry officials to swarm, but when they didn't he was forced to sit by the annoying kid by the fire, feeling like he was on a deranged, GAY, date.

Reggie didn't seem to notice his annoyance at all, though. He snuggled into Severus for warmth and closed his big eyes, and chattered away happily, unaware Severus wasn't paying any attention to him at all.

They both flinched and jumped apart when they heard Sirius' voice ring out through the forest.

"Reggie you are DEAD!" He roared. Severus and Reggie both took off in opposite directions, fleeing from Sirius' anger for different reasons.

Severus was mentally kicking himself. Had he really been _snuggling _with his rivals little brother? And tolerating it? What was wrong with him?

He heard a yelp in the distance, Sirius shouting some more, and then he heard leaves shuffling and bodies hitting trees. They were fighting each other, it would seem. Severus stayed where he was, listening. There was no need to get in the middle of them fighting. Not that he would anyway, even if Reggie was shouting for help or something.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" That was even scarier then Sirius' yell. It sounded like a pissed Remus. He head Potter laugh. Great, the gang was all there, in the forest, not fifteen feet from him.

His life sucked.

Severus turned away and walked back towards his tiny shack, trying to ignore the laughter from the forest.

Oooo0000oooO

"You little shit head. Why do I turn green every time I kiss Moony?" Sirius demanded and Regulus blinked at him.

"You turn green? You were supposed to turn blue!" He cried.

"Well it is sort of a blue…" Peter said.

"Kind of sea green." Remus added.

"Look that's not the point!" Sirius barked. "Fix it!"

"I could have made worse things happen to you when you kiss him, Sirius. Like, unpleasant thoughts about you kissing Potter." Reggie said, smirking at the dirty look Sirius gave him.

"Not a bad idea, kid, but I would have picked you instead of yours truly." James said and both Reggie and Sirius glared at him.

"Despite rumors, we are not quite that incestuous, Potter. Besides, I'm not gay." Reggie tossed back his long hair from where he sat on a tree stump and received bland looks from the four boys. "What?"

Sirius shook his head. "Someone's got to pass on the family seed, boys. He's to much of a mommas boy to be gay." Sirius said and Reggie glared at them all as they laughed before standing and stalking away from them angrily.

"Hey, what about my kissing curse?" Sirius yelled after him.

Oooo0000oooO

Snape saw the small figure coming and decided rather then risk his parent's wrath; he'd meet him before he got to close. He stalked away from the cabin and towards the bridge as the figure began to cross it.

To bad it wasn't Reggie.

Remus had giggled at first when he felt an arm on his elbow, but blushed and yelped when he turned to come face to face with an equally blushing Severus.

"Wh-where did you come from?" He asked nervously.

"Summer vacation. Why are you here all by yourself?" Snape demanded. Surely the werewolf would be busy sucking face with Sirius.

"I wanted to see the lake. Do you always go around grabbing people?" Remus shot back.

"No, I thought you were-" He stopped himself and Remus suddenly smirked.

"I knew I smelt someone else around the fire. You're dating Reggie. Sirius is going to-"

"We aren't dating!" Severus hissed angrily.

"Oh sure. Well at least now I know he's safe when he sneaks off..." Remus said, smirking at the look on Snape's face.

"And why would he be safe with me, werewolf?" Snape asked dryly.

"Because you like him." Remus said confidently, not even flinching at the word 'werewolf'. Snape had never told anyone Remus's secret, despite his threats.

"Oh, and I suppose that's something you can smell, then?"

"Sort of. You are covered in his scent." Remus said.

"Because the little fucker wont get off me." Severus snapped.

"Yes, quite a cock-tease." Remus replied dryly. His comment left Severus spluttering and he turned and walked off.

That werewolf was crazy!

_This chapter is BAD, but I'm having a hard time in real, so at least I wrote something, right?_


	4. Chapter 3 Summer Haste

_The Lady Morana – This is a pretty old review, but I figured I might as well still answer them even if the stories been on hold, eh? Anyways, I'm glad you're liking the puppy love, and I thought the color changing was funny too. And I know Reggie gets to little attention!! It's so unfair! Blitz says that they make the most sense out of all the yaoi couples people come up with, and I think she's right. (although, she makes her Reggie ugly and crabby, but whatever) Thanks hon!_

_.Blood.Drop.Lolita. – I don't mind stalking! Thanks for the review!  
_

**Newton's First law of motion: **

Every object persists in a state of rest or uniform motion in a straight line unless compelled to change that state by forces pressed upon it

_Chapter Three_**Summer Haste**

Severus had decided that avoiding Regulus was his best tactic. But the snobby little rich boy made that very hard to do. He was always prancing around with his head high and that stupid smile on his face, and it just drove Severus insane. Severus had literally been forced to run from Regulus as the Marauders laughed at them both from Sirius's deck.

Reggie finally managed to trap Severus, however. Severus had been sneaking out of his house early in the morning when he had seen Reggie on his side of the river down by the bank, sobbing to himself.

Unable to just walk past him, Severus had headed down towards the other, feeling guilty that he might be the reason Reggie was crying.

Severus sat down next to him and Regulus looked up at him, sniffing softly.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked and Reggie looked away and down at the water, watching little fish swim. He shrugged.

"No one wants me around. Even cousin Lucius doesn't want to hang out with me." Reggie whispered.

"Lucius is here?" Severus asked, looking around at the many summer homes and wondering which one he was staying in.

"Yeah, he just arrived yesterday with his Flavor of the Week." Reggie said sadly. Severus looked down at the fish as well for an awkward minute.

"Well…I'm going to be doing some potions today in the forest, so if you want to help-" Severus was cut off by Reggie's joyous cry.

"That'd be great!" Regulus said cheerfully and jumped to his feet. Severus sighed, already regretting saying anything, and got up, leading Reggie into the forest.

Oooo0000oooO

Reggie was busy stirring a potion while Severus measured out ingredients next to him. Severus was glad that the younger Black was good at potions.

They were in a clearing in the forest where Severus had set up a moss-covered table to work on and built a fire for his cauldron. His father hated his potions work, which forced Severus to do it away from the shack.

"So how long are you here?" Reggie asked as he worked on stirring the thick concoction.

"Until a few weeks before the start of the term." Severus said absent mindedly, chopping apart a bat wing.

"That's neat. I don't know how long we'll be staying. As long as we want, I guess. With mum and dad gone, Sirius will want to stay for a while so he can hang out with his idiot friends."

"Mmm…" Was Severus's only reply.

"Maybe Lucius will hang out with us." Reggie said and Severus shrugged. He wouldn't mind, but he doubted the older boy would have much interest. He was busy going through girlfriends and avoiding his parent's pressure for him to marry. He had some interest in a fair young girl named Narcissia, but it had yet to be seen if she was interested in him as well.

Severus got up and added his next potion ingredient and Reggie grabbed his hand suddenly. Severus looked up at him questioningly and saw Reggie was moving towards him. They were less then an inch apart and Severus was frozen in the spot, when Reggie suddenly blushed deeply and turned, hurrying away from Severus and back towards the summer homes.

Severus gaped at his back as he ran away and the potion behind him suddenly exploded, covering him in gray goop.

_Another short one, but I finally wrote something for this!_


	5. Chapter 4 Summer Heat

_I'm honestly pretty surprised by this update. XD_

_The Lady Morana – Your right, Severus should want him a little more. But he's not exactly used to pesky pretty boys buzzing around._

_Remie – I know, he is quiet cute, isn't he? I reject J.K.'s statement about him being ugly in the books. He can't be ugly! Harry just doesn't know what he's…thinking. XD_

**Newton's First law of motion: **

Every object persists in a state of rest or uniform motion in a straight line unless compelled to change that state by forces pressed upon it

_Chapter Four_**Summer Heat**

Severus panted hard, pulling his holey, worn shoes off and sat them aside, sticking his large feet in the cool water of the river. Normally he wouldn't resort to this, but he couldn't stand this horrible heat. His father refused to let his mother put a cooling spell on the house so he had been reduced to this.

And just on time was Regulus, bouncing over to his little hiding place near the bridge.

"What are you doing, Severus?" Reggie asked happily, sitting down next to him and tucking his feet under his body. Severus scowled as his calm appearance. He probably had cooling charms already on his clothes and was pleasantly unaware of the hot day.

"Cooling off." Severus grunted.

"Oh, are you warm?" Regulus whipped out his wand and without hesitation tapped his back, making him cool. Severus refused to thank him.

Reggie just smiled and pulled off his own girly sandals, putting his feet into the water. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, watching the water rush past their toes.

Severus felt something nudge his foot. He looked down, half expecting to see a fish. But he heard Reggie giggle and looked up with a glare. He nudged him back and Reggie laughed harder. Severus had to suppress a grin as Reggie kicked him a bit harder.

Severus reached down; wetting his fingertips then flicked them in front of Regulus's face, getting him wet with tiny droplets of liquid.

Reggie gasped then grinned wickedly, standing up in the sludgy bed of the river. He reached down, scooped up a handful of water, and tossed it on Severus.

Severus could end it right there. Strom off angrily, and Regulus would hurry after him crying apologies and begging forgiveness.

But he didn't want to do that.

Severus jumped on him quiet suddenly, knocking Reggie into the river, who fell with a squawk. 

Reggie rolled them over and sat up, straddling Severus. He splashed water over his face lazily and Severus let him, looking up at the way Regulus's wet hair slowly curled. He smiled.

"You have a nice smile, Severus." Regulus said happily.

"I don't usually show it off." Severus admitted, shrugging. He couldn't keep the smile off his face, though.

"You like me being on top of you?" He grinded his rear end into Severus's crotch suddenly and the older boy blushed dark.

Severus spluttered, feeling an erection rise despite his screaming mind. He wasn't smiling anymore.

But Regulus took the hint and moved away, going into the deeper part of the river. "This is nice." Reggie said. "My brother and his stupid friends went into to town to buy some stuff and terrorize some muggles."

"And you didn't want to partake in muggle terrorizing?" Severus asked.

"No, I'm not a death eater. Yet." Regulus said sadly. Severus was silent for a long moment. Regulus stood up. "Come on, let's go dry off in my house."

Oooo0000oooO

Severus didn't think this was a good idea. He was now dry thanks to a few flicks of Regulus's wand and sitting on the edge of a chair that looked pretty expensive, holding an equally expensive looking tea cup and staring at Regulus, who had decided to remove his shirt and now sat in only a pair of damp jean shorts.

The boy was out to get him.

He had no idea when he had started to find him attractive, but he suddenly had. He forced himself not to look at Reggie's brown nipples, or his smooth, flat belly. His face was even nicer to look at, though, so it seemed off guards as well.

Regulus was looking down at his bare feet, sipping his tea. Severus saw he didn't look happy, and knew he wasn't making for good company. It was a bit hard when he was so determined not to embarrass himself.

Reggie picked up a scone and bit into it. "Do you want to see my room?" Regulus asked.

"_No._" Seveurs answered quickly. If he saw his bed he'd only think more inappropriate things, and he needed to try and keep his thoughts as clean as possible.

"Okay." Regulus sighed sadly. He stopped mid bite in his scone when the door opened suddenly and Sirius Black walked in, his arm around Remus's shoulders. 

Severus and Regulus stared at Sirius and his friends, and they stared right back.

"Uhm…I should go." Severus stood but Sirius had gathered himself and was smirking.

"Oh don't go, _Snevvy_. My brother invited you, after all. Stick around a while." He smiled evilly.

"Leave him alone, Sirius." Regulus said angrily. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"He's in my house. I'd say there's something wrong with that, wouldn't you, James?"

"Oh yes, something certainly _is_ wrong with that." James answered back, grinning. 

Severus could feel himself sweating despite the coolness of the house. He had to get out of here, or they'd curse him into oblivion.

"Sirius, you're such a jerk! You have your boyfriend, so let me have_ mine_!" Regulus cried. Everyone turned to stare at him and he blushed.

"Boyfriend?" Sirius and Severus both said, different but equal looks of horror on their faces.

_This is kinda cheesy, but I think I need a little cheesiness in my life!_


	6. Chapter 5 Summer Kisses

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! Love it!_

_Chapter Five_ **Summer Kisses**

Reggie stood up next to Severus and looked up at him with wide eyes, pleading for Severus not to go against his words. It'd only hurt them both if he did. Severus stared at him for a moment then sighed and nodded slightly. Reggie broke out into a smile and reached out, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugged him.

"What the fuck?" Was all Sirius could seem to get out at this point. The other boys were about as shocked as him, and could do nothing but gawk as well.

"Well...I have to go now." Reggie said, looking at them all boredly. "'Bye." And he grabbed Severus's hand, pulling him towards the stairs. Severus walked with him, ducking his head slightly in expectation of some sort of attack, but he never got one. He went into Regulus's room with him once they got to the top.

The room was draped in silver and green, and it was strangely feminine. Reggie flopped face down in his soft bed then turned over on his back, smiling up at Severus. "You think I'm pretty?" He asked, licking his upper lip slowly.

Severus's mouth snapped closed. "I think you're very nice on the..."_ EYES, damn it, EYES!_ Severus thought franticly, but no words would could out. He was stuck.

"Severus, come here." Regulus finally commanded when Severus continued to stand there, his eyes roaming all over the other boy's body. Severus complied at his words and he sat down awkwardly in the bed. "God, you're such a virgin." He hissed, sitting up and grabbing Severus's shoulders, pulling him down.

"And you're not?" Severus said, or tried to say, before Reggie placed his soft pink mouth over his.

It wasn't a very good kiss. Regulus was pretty sloppy and didn't apply the right ammount of perssure. Severus was glad to surface from it moments later and turned to stare at the other boy again.

"Yeah, I'm a virgin." Reggie said, laughing. "I'm not as skanky as the guys in Slytherin claim I am."

Severus really had no idea if there were such rumors or not; he could tell Regulus was a virgin from that kiss. It didn't stop him from wanting to do it again, though. He leaned forward and kissed the other boy, and found he was much better at it then Regulus, his tongue soon invading the younger boy's mouth, licking Regulus's shy one into play. He was just getting Reggie on his back, with Severus leaning over him, when the door was forced open.

"Alright, enough! No fucking!" Sirius barked angrily. Reggie flipepd his brother off and Severus glared.

"Piss off, it's none of your business what we do." Severus bit out, surprising everyone.

"Yeah!" Reggie quickly added.

"Well if you don't like it, Snape, come outside and duel me!" Sirius said.

"I'm underage. I'm not using my wand." Severus said quickly. He didn't care what Sirius and Regulus did, but HE wasn't going to get caught doing illegal magic.

"Fine, then I'll just punch you in your fat nose!" Sirius cried, turning to stalk out of the room and down the stairs. Severus looked at Reggie nervously.

"Come on, Severus, I won't make you fight." Reggie sighed and walked over to his window, pulling it open. "You can use my broom and fly back to your house." He said, going to pull out his broom. He turned around and saw Severus stand up and charge from the room and after Sirius.

Reggie blinked and hesitated, then ran after him. He pulled open the door just after it was slammed closed and saw Severus tap Sirius on the shoulder and punch him in the face when he turned around. Sirius hit the ground and Severus laughed loudly.

Sirius jumped to his feet, face bloody, and punched Severus in the eye. James ran forward and kicked him in his side before Reggie came and forced them to stop. Remus took Sirius inside, scolding him and babying him at the same time, with James following and muttering about his toes.

"Oh Severus, why would you do something like that?" Reggie demanded to know.

"Because you looked so sad I didn't want to fight your brother." He said, his hand over his sore eye.

Reggie's mouth slowly formed into a smile and he giggled. "You wanted to impress me. That's very...sexy." He said.

"Yeah?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Reggie giggled again and leaned forward, kissing his eyebrow, and then his nose.

"Yeah." Reggie said.

_Short, but I like it!_


	7. Chapter 6 Summer Love

_Okay, well this story isn't going so well. When I got into this writing thingy, I promised myself reviews wouldn't change anything for me, and they would just be reviews. But hits is kind of different. No one is reading this story. So rather then drag it out, and keep up with the laws of motion theme, I'm gunna end it, and start a Snape/Remus, as everyone seems excited about that couple. No, I won't be continuing Star Crossed Lovers, as least not for now._

_Dude, when did belly button rings get started? Oh well._

_Chapter Six_ **Summer Love  
**

"Severus, I don't understand you at all." Reggie said as he nursed the other boys face with his wand. They were in Regulus's bathroom now, and Reggie frowned at his boyfriend, and the ugly bruise on his face.

"What's not to understand?" Severus asked, wincing when Regulus touched a sore spot.

"You seem to hate me for so long, then up and start agreeing to make out with me. What's the deal, lover boy?" He asked. Severus raised an eyebrow, so Regulus mimicked him, raising his own eyebrow.

"I never hated you." Severus said after a long moment. "Thinking back...I had a crush on you for a while, but I was sort of...in denial. Even back in school." He blushed and Regulus had to force a giggle back.

Severus had had a crush on him! He leaned forward and kissed him suddenly. "That's really hot." He whispered against his lips, making Severus blink in surprise. "Come on, you're okay now." He pulled back and looked his face over once more then nodded. "Let's go back outside."

He turned and led Severus outdoors once more, and they made for the forest, disappearing into it.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked. "And why is it so hot that I liked you?"

"It's hot because...you've been wanting me. Wanting to undress me, and kiss me, and-"

"Hey, I never said anything like that. I said I had a crush!" Severus said. Regulus stopped and turned around to face him, and Severus cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away from the other boy.

"You don't want me, Sevvy?" Regulus asked. Severus looked at him again and nearly choked on his own spit. Regulus licked his upper lip slowly, balling the front of his shirt in his fists to show off his stomach and-

"You have a ring through your stomach." Severus said in surprise.

"Oh...yeah..." Reggie looked down at it and smiled. "My mum hates it."

"It's hot." Severus said, using Regulus's words on purpose. Reggie giggled and pulled the other boy to him suddenly, knocking them both off balance and sending them to the forest floor.

"How hot?" Severus didn't answer, instead his put his mouth over Reggie's own, running his tongue across his soft lips until Regulus opened his mouth to him. He slid the pink muscle inside and began to explore the other boy's mouth slowly. Reggie broke the kiss after a moment to pant desperately and toss his shirt to the side. Severus did the same then reached down, unbuttoning Regulus's pants and pulled them all the way off, kicking them away.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Regulus asked curiously.

Severus shook his head before he began to move down the boy, trailing kisses along his chest and stomach. Reggie moaned softly at the attention paid to his belly button and the metal through it before gasping as Severus pulled down his underwear and quickly put his mouth over Regulus's manhood.

Reggie grabbed the other boy's dark hair, pulling on it slightly. Severus could feel his soft thighs rubbing against the sides of his head, trying to get him to move, but he waited until the other boy had relaxed again before he began to bob his head. He didn't spend to much time down there, however. He honestly had no idea what he was doing (Regulus would hiss whenever teeth brushed against his sensitive flesh), and he soon moved back up and went to kiss Regulus again.

Reggie pulled up his hand and pushed it against Severus's face, stopping the kiss. "Gross, Sevvy. You had your mouth down there, and now you want to kiss me? Get back down there and finish." He ordered.

Severus laughed, pulling his head back. "Stop it." He said, leaning down to kiss his neck softly. He kicked off his pants and underwear and pressed his body down against Reggie's, causing them both to gasp as naked skin connected to more naked skin.

"Are you going to do me?" Regulus whispered, stroking Severus's broad back slowly.

"How?" Severus asked, puzzled, and Reggie giggled.

"Up my...back door, Severus." He said, laughing at the expression on Severus's face. "Come on, it won't hurt." He pushed Severus off and turned over on his stomach, raising his hips up slightly. "Like this." He said.

Severus raised an eyebrow, taking a moment to look the other boys body over slowly. "I see." He said, shifting to move on top of Regulus. He leaned down over him, his chin on his shoulder and sighed. "Hold on."

Severus awkwardly reached down and guided himself towards Regulus's entrance, then pressed inside.

Reggie hissed.

"'Come on, it won't hurt'." Severus repeated, pulling back and rolling off him with a sigh. Reggie sighed as well, turning to face him.

"Remus and Sirius do it like that." He said thoughtfully.

"Black told you how he fucks that creature?" Severus spat, looking disgusted with just the idea of it.

Reggie giggled. "No, I caught them." He said, grinning at the look on Severus's face. "Come here." He pulled the other boy on top of him again and spread his hips slightly. "Rub yours against mine, yeah?"

"Okay." Severus felt so much like the virgin he was. He pressed down against the other boy and tried to rub against him, but it was hard to keep them together. Severus grunted in annoyance and reached down, holding them together and tried again, this time with success.

Regulus moaned and sqirumed under the older male, whimpering when Severus dug his nails into his poor manhood. Severus panted hot breath against his ear, and then with a soft moan he came. Reggie pushed up against him and jerked his hips a few times then came as well.

"That wasn't very good." Severus mumbled, laying down next to the other boy once more. He may be a virgin, but he knew that was pretty lousy.

"It was okay." Regulus replied, looking down at his sticky belly then over at Severus and smiled. Severus smiled back at him, knowing his own belly was just as sticky. "So, we'll be lovers now." Reggie said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Severus leaned over and kissed his cheek gently, getting a blush from the other boy. "Now...let's go tell your brother all about this in great detail. Hey, let's just pull the memory out and show it to him." He said, sitting up.

Regulus laughed and sat up as well, looking at him fondly. "We'll trick him into watching it. Maybe mum and dad can watch it when they come."

Severus paled. "I'd rather prefer I wasn't around if you show it to them."

"Oh well...I'm sure you'd prefer a lot of things. But you're not going to get away with hiding from my mum, love." He grinned. "She'll hunt you down and find the nearest broom, and stick it right up your ass, then-"

"I'd rather get punched by your brother again." Severus said, shaking his head.

"Oh, well, you'll probably get that too." Reggie said, then giggled. Severus glared at him for a moment then began to laugh as well. He sighed and fell back against the ground with a thump, looking up at Reggie, who looked down at him. The smile on the younger boys face slowly faded and he leaned down, kissing Severus softly, then pulled up once more.

"Let's just enjoy the here and now." He whispered. "And not think about what we're going to do."

"Well... if we're going to be ENJOYING the here and now..." Severus pulled him down and kissed him again.

End.


End file.
